I Made you a Tag
by Rowana1
Summary: FOR PENDRAGON P A S S I O N! It's a re-done version of the epic scene where Will gives Robin the tag. A crackier version...filled with nonsense and facepalming.


**This is crack. That's on Crack. It's been doing crack lately so it's a touch cracky. If you step on it, you shall fall down go boom. Because that's what happens when you step on a crack that's doing crack. MUAHAHAHAA! For PENDRAGON P A S S I O N (I looooove typing your name lol)**

I made you a Tag

Robin looked carefully around his group of men, all of whom were panting heavily and shaking with fear...or something...maybe it was because they'd all just run such a long way. He had no idea and he frankly didn't care, but, since someone inevitibly cares, it was probably because they'd all just gotten more Rush than a caffinated author. And they all knew the dogs would be catching up with them soon, so that probably had something to do with it.

It was time to make a plan.

Robin stood up a little straighter, as he'd been leaning back against a tree. Not that you'd know that, because it wasn't mentioned earlier, but he was. He could feel his crew staring at him, and he shuddered convulsively before pulling back further into the shadows of his hood. Because he could. And he saw that it was awesome, on camera anyways...

He wasn't sure how to break the news to them; odds were they were all going to die horribl doggy deaths and have their heads put on spikes outside the set of Nottingham Castle. A grim prospect, yeah. But these guys were awesome. They could handle it.

He looked up, gazing at each of them in turn.

First there was Roy, who looked something like a blonde Neanderthal version of Ronald Weasly...He wore a permanent scowl, but was admittedly rather funny when he wanted to be. And when he wasn't calling Robin Lavander boy...that was actually pretty annoying...Robin would have to do something about that...

Then there was Much, who should have been listed first but wasn't because Robin didn't feel like it. He was pretty sure that Much liked to be able to say that he kept being overlooked, and so overlooked he was. He looked kind of like what Tim Hawkins would look like if he wore a doo-rag all the time...he also wore a very funny vest...

After Much there was Little John, who basically looked like a smaller sort of Hagrid. Robin seriously hoped that he wasn't into spiders as much as Hagrid was...

And after Little John there was Allan A Dale, who...omg...Allan A Dale was EPIC. Like, seriously epic...like, so epic your mum raises her eyebrows and asks 'who is that?'. That sort of epic...to fangirls. Not Robin. Because really, that would be weird...very weird indeed...not that sort of epic at all...or such types like...eh hem...

Finally, there was Will. Gaw at his little tiny mustache...and eyes that your mum swears are too big for his head. Dude could pull of a seriously neurotic look, he could. Like when he'd threatened to brain John with an axe from on high. That had been...disturbing. Robin swore the kid looked exactly like Harry Lloyd, weird coinsidence, that was. He was sitting on the ground, doing something to a little piece of wood, head down and look of extremely awesome concentration. Robin was pretty sure he should be afraid. Very afraid. Or at least slightly afraid. He was pretty sure that Dan hadn't told him that his oldest son was secretly a psychopath. A pyromaniacal psychopath. Of psychopathic sorts. And stuff.

Robin coughed loudly to get the attention of the gang, noting that Will didn't look up from his carving. Little brat...maybe he should ask John to whack the kid in the head with...kind thoughts, Robin, kind thoughts...he coughed again.

Much sighed and handed him a Ricola.

Robin shot him a glare and thought,

_Not this century, idiot._

The story resumed a slight normalcy and got back on the cracky track it had come from.

"We have to do _something_!" Robin growled intelligently, eyes widening with urgency.

John nodded knowingly, leaning on his staff and thinking for a moment before coming up with a brilliant idea. "We run."

Robin sighed and shook his head. "You know what I mean!" he whined, "Because lot's more people are going to die in this episode and I can't let that happen!"

Allan made a quiet humming noise before getting an idea. "Oy, maybe Will an' Djaq can use some honey and-"

Robin shook his head, dismissing the idea. "Djaq's not here until episode five." he nodded toward Roy, "He's got to die first, remember?"

Allan sulked. "Oh...right..." he flashed Roy a comforting smile, "Sorry mate..."

Roy shrugged. "Eh."

Robin felt a torch spring into place above his head, seeing as how there weren't any lightbulbs yet. "I know!" he exclaimed, making everyone jump, "Let's go to Nettlestone for no apparent reason and almost be murdered by the grieving parents of that kid who just got killed!" he looked at them expectantly, flashing a thumbs up with both hands and nodding rapidly.

They all stared at him, except for Will because he was still carving.

Robin sighed. "Then I can get a brilliant idea of what to actually do."

They all, except for Will, cheered and nodded.

John raised his staff above his head in a little victory dance. "We go to Nettlestone!" he roared in his slightly Scottish accent.

Robin nodded and started to head off, but was interrupted as Will stood up, banging a piece of wood against one hand repeatedly before approaching Robin nervously.

Robin looked at him questioningly, gazing at the piece of wood and wondering why on earth there were so many words ending in 'ly' around this story. "What?"

Will held up the piece of wood. "I made you a tag..." he muttered, "And like it can't be copied...because I'm...I'm good with wood..." he looked at Robin as if expecting some sort of huggle glomp.

Robin facepalmed. "Oh _god_! I knew it...I _knew _it!"

The whole group gaped at him. "_What_?"

Robin placed both hands over his face and groaned quietly, muttering to himself. "I bloody knew it...Dans' kid is insane..." he removed his hands from his face and gazed suspisiously at Will, one eyebrow raised and eyes narrow. "Which is it?" he asked, "OCD or ADHD?"

Will blinked. "Um..."

Robins' eyes widened. "It's both! Isn't it? Ohh...what am I going to...agh...why writers hate me?..."

Wills' eyes took on a glassy look, chibifying instantly. "You..." he sniffled slightly, "You don't like my tag?"

Dang...now he sounded like he was going to cry. Robin wasn't feeling up to dealing with a shrieking kid at the moment, so he swiftly quelled the upset. He'd humour his little psycho. This time. "No, no," he said quickly, snatching the tag and putting it around his neck, "It's good."

Will beamed happily. "You like my tag!"

Robin nodded. "Yeah...yeah, it's good...it's very.." he looked down at it, "Um...it's a lovely variation of the peace sign..."

Will sulked. "It's not a peace sign!" he cried-literally-, "It's a bow!"

Robin looked at it carefully. "So I see." he glanced up, noticing that Will looked upset again, and gritted his teeth, "It's really good, Will," he said slowly, "But we're busy right now...it's good though..."

Will nodded cheerfully and fished around in his pockets for another piece of wood, instantly setting about it with his axe. "You like my tag!" he cheered, "I'll make more of them!"

Robin facepalmed again.

Epically.


End file.
